What Do You Mean it's November?
by TatraMegami
Summary: The Trio are pulled into another dimension to help fight Voldemort, but they are worried about more important things. Crack oneshot.


A/N: I'm sure you can guess after this what I was doing in November. I got the plot bunny for this pretty early on in the month, but I made myself wait until today to write it. Enjoy!

* * *

What do You Mean It's November?

* * *

Harry blinked and found himself in number twelve Grimmauld Place. Usually this wasn't unusual, as he did live there, but the group of people staring at him was what made it unusual. If he didn't know any better, he would say that someone was putting on a play of an Order meeting, but that was just impossible.

"It worked," someone breathed out. "The ritual worked: we summoned three champions."

Harry looked around and noticed that Hermione and Ron were with him in what seemed to be a circle drawn on the carpet. "Hullo Ron, Hermione."

"I was eating breakfast," Ron said, looking at his empty hands.

"Did you say a ritual?" Hermione asked, the only one to really focus on the situation that they were in. "Rituals are highly unstable. You could have killed us."

"It was the only way," someone spoke up. She stepped forward, revealing her red hair and green eyes. "Voldemort is planning on attacking Hogwarts next month on December fifth and he'll wipe us out. We need someone to defend us and destroy Voldemort."

"What did you just say?" Harry asked, his eyes going wide.

"Voldemort is attacking us and we need your help," the woman said. "Listen, I know you can do this, the ritual specifically targeted people from an alternate world who have defeated Voldemort. Now, I know that being told that you're in an alternate world is surprising, but you have to help."

"I'm not talking about that," Harry said. "When did you say that Voldemort is attacking?"

"A month from now, on December fifth," the woman answered, looking confused by the fact that none of them were freaking out about being in an alternate universe.

"So today is November fifth?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the woman said.

"What do you mean it's November?" Ron demanded. "It was September the last I knew."

"I told you, things go wrong during rituals," Hermione said as she started digging through her bag.

"But I'm not ready for it to be November," Ron protested. "And it's the fifth as well; I'll never catch up."

"It's only eight thousand, three hundred and thirty five words, Ron," Hermione said.

"You can do it," Harry said.

"Still, I haven't outlined nearly enough," Hermione said.

"You've got thirty pages of an outline that you carry with you," Ron replied.

"Ron and I still have to come up with plots," Harry said. "Let alone characters and setting."

"I'm not so sure that I can do this," Ron said.

"You should start writing right away," Hermione said as she finally pulled three notebooks and three pens out of her bag. She handed them out, keeping a set for herself.

"You think that if I write about Voldemort and Dobby while in an alternate world it will still be considered real person slash?" Harry asked.

"Do you really think that you can stand to write fifty thousand words on those two?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not," Harry said.

"I think I'll use the same plot as last year," Ron decided.

"You always use the same plot every year, Ron," Harry pointed out. "You just change the names of the characters."

"Sam Chudley or Nick Cannon?" Ron asked.

"Use them both," Harry said with a shrug.

"And what about you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll write about wizards in space," Harry said. "The Starship Hogwarts."

"I'll try to go procure computers and get us registered, seeing as I'm the fastest," Hermione said.

"See you," Harry and Ron chorused, already scribbling away in their notebooks.

Hermione left the room and someone scrambled after her, calling out that she didn't know where she was going.

"Harry," a man who almost looked like Sirius said. "Harry Potter?"

"Yep," Harry absently answered.

"Oh, Merlin," the red head said as she put her hand over her heart. "Harry, I think that I'm your mother in this dimension."

"That's nice," Harry said.

"Are you really going to ignore your mother, even if she is from an alternate universe?" someone who looked like Snape drawled out.

"Look, we're a bit busy here right now. There's only twenty five days left," Harry said as he finally looked up.

"Left of what?" the Snape lookalike asked.

"NaNoWriMo," Harry answered.

"Nanowhatsis?" the Snape lookalike asked.

"National Novel Writing Month," Harry said. "The challenge to write fifty thousand words in the month of November. We do it every year and you guys made us five days late."

"How did you start doing that?" the Sirius lookalike asked.

"Hermione found out about it and roped us into it," Harry answered. "Now shush, my character is fighting a space troll."

The Order watched in bewilderment as the trio continued writing, switching over to strange muggle objects called 'laptops' later on. They refused to discuss the war with Voldemort and instead prepared by warring one another with words.

They all caught up and won by the end of the month. Hermione won halfway through the month and went on to complete and start revising her novel. Harry won on the twenty sixth and went on to write an extra five thousand words. Ron struggled through the whole month, but finally finished with the word goal on the thirtieth.

The next day they slept in and the day after that they threw a party. Finally, on the third they started preparing for the attack. They had a full plan that they laid out, as if they had spent the last month doing that instead of writing novels.

Voldemort was defeated on the fifth and the trio was sent home. The next day the mods on the Nano forums in the trio's original universe were asked a strange question. 'If we were transported to another world and wrote 50K in that November, can it count for this November?'

Unfortunately for the trio, the answer was that their words did not count and they had to write something in this November. But, they were only five days behind and that was only eight thousand, three hundred and thirty five words. They could catch up with some work; plenty of others have done it before.


End file.
